Everybody's Fool
by Mi Querida
Summary: She's going to be decommisioned, and he goes to visit her one more time. But a betrayl ends up switching their roles. OneShot 362Tommy


Well...I wanted to write a songfic to my favorite song "Everybody's Fool," and this is what came, me coming up with more ideas as I went along. It's Tommy/362, because I think they're cute.

...Actually, I lied. It's not 362/Tommy...Yes it is! No it's not! Ugh, I can't decide! You see, it's one of those "you messed up and although we love each other, I gotta leave you," type of fic. I hope you like it, even if you don't like the pairing! Oh, and since the show hasn't mentioned 362's name, I just made it up...

Disclaimer: I don't own Codename: Kids Next Door, and I don't own Everybody's Fool, either...Yeah, rub it in my face, will ya? 

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that..._

He walked down the halls, smiling fakely and nodding every once in a while. Twice he had been stopped, but he just continued on. He had no time for old friends, he HAD to see her.

He reached her quarters. A new soldier stood in front. Ahh, so she'd been hunting again.

"Please, sir," the boy whispered. "You can't go in there..."

"Who are you to tell me what I can or cannot do? You DO know who I am, don't you?" he knew he was being too harsh, but he had no time.

The boy was trembling. "I know, sir, but, you don't understand, sir, she..Well...she..." tears welled up in his eyes.

_Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled_

He sighed. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it." the soldier gulped, nodded, and opened the door.

He walked in and looked around, instantly spotting her sleeping at her desk. She'd probably cried herself to sleep again.

"Hey," he whispered, shaking her.

She sat up, her blue eyes shining brightly. "Oh, Tommy! It's you!"

_Look here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know she..._

"Shh, it's okay, #362." he pulled her to him and she sobbed into his shirt.

"Don't call me that! Soon I'll be Taylor, FORMER 362, and new ENEMY teenager!"

He blinked back tears of his own. "It doesn't matter...I'll find a way to return your memories, and we'll be happy again, together."

She pulled away from Tommy and looked into his eyes. "But, that's not it..."

_Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

The door opened and the young soldier, followed by two big kids, walked in. His knees were shaking. "I-it's the scheduled decommisioning time for #362 and The Tommy...sir..."

Tommy stared at them. "What!?! I can't be decommisioned, I-"

Taylor pulled him close and whispered, "I purposely entered you in the computers, so they think you're thirteen."

Tommy pulled away. "Taylor! WHY!?!"

She smiled and turned to the kids who were still standing in the doorway. "Tommy is a big threat. He does not want to accept decommisioning. I, of course, am pained to leave the KND, but as it's leader, I would never do anything to jepordize it." the two big boys advanced on Tommy.

"TAYLOR!"

_Without the mask where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself, lost in your lie _

She had ran to the window. "Well...EXCEPT for when I was ten, and I signed a small contract with Father...Remember when he turned us all into animals? Honestly, don't you think I could have done more for the KND, considering I am one of the best? And why do you think I didn't give you a birthday suit? Father KNEW you were a threat after you and those brats defeated him once." she pretended to cry. "But now that I've realized my wrongs...I'm going to jump!"

Tommy broke free of the kid's hold and ran forward. "NO!"

It was too late, she had already jumped. Tommy looked out just in time to see her land in a plane piloted by Cree. He couldn't make out what they were saying, but it didn't look good.

_I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore_

He watched as Taylor handed Cree some papers, no doubt top-secret documents. Cree laughed, and then pushed Taylor out. Fortunately (or maybe not), Taylor had those KND boots on, and just flew back up (I wonder what those are called...They don't have a name, do they?).

Just then the boys broke out of their shock and grabbed Tommy. "Come on, you wouldn't want to miss your decommisioning..." he went willingly. Now that his girlfriend had betrayed him, who cared? Twenty years from now, who was going to remember the good he had done for kids anyway?

"STOP! I made the thirteen thing up!" came Taylor's voice.

_It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
Somehow you've got everybody fooled_

The smallest one seemed to have gained confidence. "Yeah, right, like we would believe a TEENAGER!"

She ran over. "Why decommision him anyway? He's not part of the KND!"

"Yeah, but he knows too much. Hey, get her, will ya?" the other kid charged at her, but she dodged quite easily.

"Tommy! I'm coming! I'll save you!"

_It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool_

Tommy stared at her, trying not to break down. "Save YOURSELF, Taylor. You're not real, and you can't save me..." he looked down, wiped his eyes, and chuckled. "Somehow now you're EVERYBODY'S fool."


End file.
